


Oh, Kitten

by catemonsterq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink with No Age Play, F/M, Hair Brushing, Light daddy kink, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: I was thinking about how I needed to brush my hair and my brain yelled this exchange at me, so here you go!





	Oh, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craftingkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkatie/gifts).

> I was thinking about how I needed to brush my hair and my brain yelled this exchange at me, so here you go!

"Oh, Kitten. Your hair," Clint smile-frowned as he helped Darcy off the back of the motorcycle. 

  
"What about it?" Darcy asked as Clint unbuckled the helmet strap beneath her chin and lifted it off her head. She'd put it in a low bun before they'd hopped on the bike, they'd never done her wrong before, but evidently there was a first for everything. "Oh, shit," she mumbled as she felt where the bun should have been at the base of her neck. There was still a low-ponytail there, but the bun had fallen at some point in the ride and the loose hair was a jumbled mess. 

  
Clint leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Nothing a good hair brushing from Daddy can't solve." 


End file.
